<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Home by ANEWFANGIRLINTHEFANDOM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715553">I'm Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANEWFANGIRLINTHEFANDOM/pseuds/ANEWFANGIRLINTHEFANDOM'>ANEWFANGIRLINTHEFANDOM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Stress, carlos is safe, movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANEWFANGIRLINTHEFANDOM/pseuds/ANEWFANGIRLINTHEFANDOM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos feels safe around Jane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is my first storu in this platform. let me know what do you think in the comments. Also, English is not my main language so there will be a lot of grammat mistakes. My apologies...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular weekend in Auradon Prep. Carlos and Jane were having a movie day in Carlos' dorm room, Jay and Lonnie were some kind of work out-date or something. No one could tell what was exactly going on between these two.</p><p>It was a very tiring week, really. The exams were following each other almost without a second to breathe, tourney and cheer practises were a lot more and a lot tiring as they just started the new tourney season. They even played their first match (which they obviously won). So this weekend was kind of an escape for both of them.</p><p>They were in the middle of the movie when Carlos got up to use the bathroom. Whne he came back, instead of his previous position which he had an arm around his girlfriend while she was leaning on his chest, he climbed on the bed and lay on the girl's lap.</p><p>Jane knew how much the vk like to cuddle but sometimes she thinks he just becomes a literal puppy. Which she adores a lot. Automaticly she puts a hand on his arm. After five minutes, Carlos felt that something was missing. Then he realized.  He looked up without lifting his head to Jane who was still focused on the movie.</p><p>   "Can you play with my hair?"</p><p>She looked down at him and smiled.</p><p>   Of course.</p><p>After a lot of tiredness, both mentally and physically, Carlos felt actualy safe. He felt so safe that even made him forget about his abusive mother, the painfull memories or the stress about both past and future. He was finally home. And the only thing that this comfort  pushed him to was the best sleep he has ever gotten in his entire life.</p><p>He was home</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>